InsomniesPart 1
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut..


Insomnie

Auteur : Pokams

E-mail :

Résumé : La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut...

Genre:

Ndlr : Un immense merci à Alex, qui a lu et corrigé cette fiction, et a su me conseiller comme il le fallait! Merci merci merci à toi de m'avoir aidé !

Bonne lecture! Oh et merci de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! =D ***please please please* **

Enjoy!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses pas l'avaient menées jusqu'ici. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée : Après tout, se prendre un Tsunami sur la tête et lutter contre un lézard mégalomane afin de protéger une araignée géante n'était pas de tout repos. Et le décalage horaire (qu'elle supportait très mal) aurait dû finir de l'anéantir

Il était deux heures du matin et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient de retour au sanctuaire.

Cette épreuve avait eu, dans toute son horreur, un aspect positif : Cela avait encore plus rapproché les membres de l'équipe. Ou peut être que cela l'avait rapproché _elle _des autres...Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sentait des leurs, _vraiment_ des leurs!

Cela faisait bizarre tout de même, elle pourtant si dure, qui s'était détachée de sa famille après le drame familial que les Freelander avaient connu. Ainsi, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, la petite Kate avait fuit les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois, une famille aimante.

Elle en avait aujourd'hui retrouvé une nouvelle, atypique certes, mais une réelle famille tout de même!

La jeune femme était heureuse du simili de complicité qui commençait timidement à s'installer entre «la boss» comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler et elle-même. Pourtant, elle avait bien failli finir avec un trou dans le pied! Mais cela ne servait à rien de se remémorer le passé, _ce_ passé du moins. De plus,si elle n'était pas tant de mauvaise foi, elle aurait volontiers avoué l'avoir bien mérité, ce trou!

Là où la jeune femme se sentait moins à l'aise, c'était à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait envers Will.

Enfin, disons qu'elle évitait de trop y penser...Elle avait pris le parti de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-même, à quoi bon se compliquer?

Mais parce que la théorie est toujours plus simple que la pratique, les récents évènements, et plus particulièrement la mort-puis la résurrection- de Will l'avaient secouée plus que de raison; allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir. (On ne pouvait décemment pas jalouser la personnification d'un e insecte géant, si?) Alors, lasse de se retourner d'un côté puis de l'autre chaque minute passant, elle s'était levée, avait enfilé sa robe de chambre et commencé à déambuler dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Si elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit et la majorité de ses habitant, elle aurait pu avoir peur : La nuit, des cris résonnaient. Pas des cris de terreurs bien sûr, mais les anormaux nocturnes des sous-sols s'activaient, et des sons étranges montaient à la surface. Etrange, cela qualifiait vraiment les lieux!

Au bout de 25 minutes de marche, elle réalisa s'être perdue dans le dédale de couloirs.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle habitait ici mais elle n'avait pas encore vu les quatre coins du manoir...C'est qu'il y en avait de l'espace, entre les coins! Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et constata qu'elle avait changé d'aile...Peut être était-ce le couloir d'Helen? Pensa t-elle en passant devant une porte ouverte qui menait dans un salon de taille moyenne. Elle allait pénétrer dans la salle, lorsqu'un couloir à quelques mètres de là capta son attention. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait attirée par celui-ci. Vous savez, quand parfois votre ventre se rallie à la cause de votre cerveau vous faisant sentir qu'il faut à tout prix aller voir ce qu'il se passe ? La jeune rebelle se dirigea donc sans réfléchir dans le corridor; très large. Des portraits d'ancêtres, des photos de famille et des dessins d'enfant encadrés prenaient place entre les cinq portes : Trois à gauche, deux à droite.

Elle se tourna vers la première à droite : une large clef était enfoncée dans la serrure d'époque victorienne.

Poussée par la curiosité quoiqu'elle en dise, elle tourna ladite clef qui déverrouilla la porte dans un bruit qui vînt percer le calme nocturne : Les cris des résidents n'étaient pas audibles, d'ici.

La pièce était sombre, mais en cherchant à tâtons sur le mur, elle trouva rapidement l'interrupteur qui éclaira les lieux. Et la jeune femme en resta bouche bée : La pièce était immense environ cinq fois sa chambre. Le mur du fond était presque inexistant, mais une énorme vitre prenait sa place, entre des arcades. À sa droite se trouvaient un relax ainsi qu'une table basse, elle avança et vit différentes revues : quelques unes sur les sports de combats, d'autres sur les armes. Derrière, un bureau où trônaient diverses papiers, un stylo ouvert posé dessus.

Elle avança un peu plus et vit un punching-ball, un mannequin ainsi qu'un stepper. Peut être était-ce une salle d'entraînement personnelle du docteur? Elle en doutait, le lieu n'était pas imprégné de la dame, comme la plupart des autres pièces l'étaient et pourquoi y aurait-il un lit et une armoire?

Entre ceux-ci trônait une table de chevet avec un cadre, et des photos étaient accrochées sur le mur, à hauteur du lit.

La jeune curieuse s'assît alors et prit le cadre entre ses mains : Helen, quelques années en moins était au centre de la photo assise dans le grand salon. Elle portait un enfant sur chaque genou; un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, Henry à n'en pas douter. Et une blondinette d'environ cinq ans : Ashley.

Magnus. Helen rayonnait, affichait un sourire brillant, et ses yeux pétillaient.

Kate avait rencontré le docteur Magnus dans, elle le pensait, le pire moment de sa vie. Cette dernière s'était lancée à corps perdu dans une lutte désespérée pour sauver sa fille, et elle n'avait malheureusement pas remporté la partie. Dès lors Kate avait côtoyé une Helen détruite, bien qu'elle ne le cachât à merveilles. Mais ses yeux ne la trahissaient pas : Ils avaient perdu leur malice et même, dirait-elle, leur_ vie_.

Elle releva la tête et vit les différentes photos au mur : Ashley et Henry adolescents, lui une clef à molette de la taille de son bras à la main, elle tenant fermement une bat de baseball, tout deux l'air excédé et entre eux, un Bigfoot l'air résigné. Sur une autre photo, on y retrouvait une Ashley enfant, peut être une dizaine d'année guère plus, assise et écrivant, l'air studieuse. A ses côtés sa mère, qui regardait sa progéniture d'un regard plein d'adoration, tellement niais!

Cétait stupide, et certes elle avait toujours vu Magnus porter différentes casquettes : Docteur, médecin légiste, aventurière, voire soldat dans les temps de guerre, n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier pour une cause à laquelle elle avait dédié sa vie. Mais imaginer Helen Magnus en tant que mère était quelque chose qui la dépassait, voire qui la dérangeait sans qu'elle ne puisse en expliquer la raison.

Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur les différentes photos : Elle n'avait connu d'Ashley Magnus que la créature qu'on avait fait d'elle, et voir la jeune femme souriante dans les bras de sa mère, ou éclater de rire sur le dos d'Henry lui faisait bizarre. Encore plus lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'agissait également de la fille de Jack l'éventreur!

Kate Freelander n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait la langue dans sa poche et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait osé parler de la jeune Magnus à ses coéquipiers, aujourd'hui ses amis. Le sujet de la fille de l'éminent docteur était tabou. Personne n'en parlait jamais et pourtant, elle hantait les lieux. Chaque mission, «chasse» d'anormaux, chaque pièce de ce manoir était imprégné de la défunte jeune femme. Kate surprenait parfois les regards sombres de ses amis lorsqu'ils faisaient quelques chose tous ensemble ou lorsqu'une blague était échangée... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'écart, comme ne faisant pas de partie de l'équipe dans ces moments là : Elle était étrangère à la douleur commune des autres. Ils avaient tous perdu un être cher :Une collègue, une soeur, une enfant que l'on avait vu grandir, une fille...Et _elle_ était arrivée juste après la bataille.

Mais tous se reprenaient très vite, après un toussotement nerveux. Ils la regardaient d'un air gêné, puis enchaînaient sur autre chose les concernant tous, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui partie de l'équipe, et qu'elle n'avait pris la place de personne.

Cela était clair dans sa tête : Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et lorsque l'occasion de rester c'était présenter, elle avait sauté dessus. Mais au fil du temps elle avait eu _envie_ de rester, de les aider dans leur quête, et l'aspect lucratif s'était peu à peu estompé dans son esprit. Oui, elle était aujourd'hui fière de ce qu'elle était devenue, et du chemin parcouru!

Celle qui avait eu plus de mal à l'accepter, c'était Helen. Bien qu'elle fît de son mieux pour le cacher, la tête pensante du Sanctuary Network avait instauré une distance froide avec elle. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Will une fois, mais ce dernier était persuadé que c'était dans sa tête...Et la jeune indienne n'avait pas osé en parler à Henry, quant à avoir une discussion personnelle avec le Big Guy, elle n'en était à l'époque pas capable.

Un jour, elle avait eu besoin d'aller voir Magnus dans son bureau pour de la paperasse, quelques semaines après son arrivée. Elle avait toqué mais personne n'avait répondu alors elle avait ouvert la porte dans l'intention d'y déposer les fameux papiers sur le bureau de la maîtresse des lieux. Mais son corps se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut Magnus un cadre photo dans les mains, l'esprit visiblement à mille lieux d'ici. Jamais Kate n'avait vu autant de douleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Le craquement d'une latte fit sursauter Helen, qui releva la tête pour trouver une Kate plus que mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait déjà ré-endossé sa carapace et plus aucune expression n'était décelable dans les yeux bleus azur de la centenaire. Elle avait déposé les papiers à la hâte, sans un mot, puis était sortie précipitamment.

Si elle n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Helen la traitait ainsi, elle cru en comprendre la raison aujourd'hui : Elle s'était toujours demandé si elle aurait pu s'entendre avec la fille de Magnus, et voir le repère de la jeune femme ne lui laissait que peu de doutes : Cette chambre aurait pu être la sienne. A n'en pas douter, les similitudes de son caractère avec celui d'Ashley avait fait prendre ses distances à l'éminent docteur en tétra..à l'éminent docteur.

Un grincement soudain la fit sortir de ses pensées, et brusquement la porte s'ouvrait en grand. La jeune femme se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une Helen haletante dans l'encadrement. Son regard lui fît froid dans le dos.

« -Helen je...Commença t-elle.

-Silence, posez ce cadre et sortez d'ici. Répondit une Helen plus froide que jamais»

Kate s'exécuta, se leva fébrilement les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Elle prit une grande respiration et osa lever son regard en passant devant sa supérieure, qui lui fit peur.

«-Je suis navrée...

-Sortez de la chambre de ma fille et retournez vous coucher. Je vous prierais lors de vos insomnies, Mlle Freelander, de vous trouver autre occupation qu'une curiosité déplacée.

-Bien, docteur.

Elle partit sans attendre son reste, espérant au plus profond d'elle même ne pas avoir gâché le peu de confiance et de complicité qui avaient commencé à s'installer entre elles.

Cette fic sous le point de vue d'Helen vous intéresserait ? ;)


End file.
